


A permanent promise

by Joy_shadowbat



Category: bfdi
Genre: F/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_shadowbat/pseuds/Joy_shadowbat
Summary: Coiny wants to show his love to Pin in the most unique way he knows, the human tradition of marrage. As they and their friends get ready for the big day they'll have their ups and downs. Will the two be able to handle the upcoming responsibilities of marrage? Or will it end in an embarrassing mess?





	A permanent promise

Coiny sat in thought, fingers tapping against his face. “Uh...Coiny?” Fiery asked in a mix of confusion and concern. Coiny’s eyes lit up in realization, “Oh, yeah, sorry, got lost in thought.” he gave a light chuckle. “Are you sure you just didn't find the answer to life on my walls instead?” Firey joked, this seemed to relax Coiny, even if it was only by a little bit. “So what's on your mind?” “Well..” Coiny began, “Next week friday is Pin’s and I’s 6 year anniversary, and I want to make it special.” Firey raised an eyebrow, “You say that every year.” “Well this time I want to make it extra special and unique! Like...so special it will go down in the history of our relationship!” Coiny's voice grew in determination. “I want to show how much I love her, that I would love her forever, no matter what! Just, I don't know how.” Coiny's voice fell to a normal tone and he sat down as he finished his last sentence. Fiery leaned back in his chair, “Well then why don't you just tell her that? Most normal people do.” Coiny gave Fiery a death glare. “Ok ok. I get it.“ Fiery sputtered. Coiny sighed and sat down, getting back into a thinking position.

Fiery started to think himself, “you know..” he started, “ I think I heard of something that might be along the lines of what you're looking for.” he trailed off. Coiny looked towards fiery as he explained, “It's a..human... thing, but if I got the concept correct, it's exactly what you're looking for.” Coiny eyebrow raised in a sceptical curiosity, but stayed quiet. 

“I think it's called marriage. And it's like this super special type of promise two people who are in love make. It's really formal for some reason.. you're just making a promise... but to humans it's a big deal. Something on vowing to stay together in ill health or being poor or something like that.” He pressed the palm of his hand against his head “Uhg! there's more to it, for some reason, but I think that's the main idea of this whole 'marriage’ thing. Don't know what the whole point to it is though. Just make the promise together, no need to get all fancy about it.” 

Coiny sat quietly as he processed what Firey said, slowly, a smile crept up on his face. He stood up, “I actually want to learn more about this. I like the idea of this marriage thing. ”Fiery had a look of amusement on his face, which then turned into a genuine smile. He stood up as well. “Alright, good luck on that then.” He put his hand on Coiny’s shoulder, Coiny nodded in response. “And if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask alright?” “Alright” Coiny responded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One delivery of take out and 3 whole hours of research later Coiny had found himself in a rabbit hole. A good 15 tabs we're open on his desktop with a notebook with 8 pages filled with notes on the topic of marriage. Currently Coiny was lost in his thoughts when a familiar ring pulled him into reality. Looking down on his lap at his phone showed the most beautiful object in all of Goiky, Pin. 

Immediately he picked up the phone, holding it against his ear. “Hey Pin,” “hey!” replied a nasally voice. “ You picked up 2.5.. seconds after I hit call.!” An audible exhale could be heard on the other line. Coiny looked ahead in confusion, trying desperately to figure out what's going on. 

Before coiny could reply, the voice on the other line broke into a light chuckle. “I..'m sorry. I was trying to act like one of those insecure girlfriends as a joke..but I couldn't keep up the act.” Now the person on the other line sounded familiar. Pin’s usual voice was back to normal. “Ohh.” Was the only response Coiny had. “Yeah..I don't get it,” he said in an apologetic neutral tone “sorry.” he had an unsure smile as if he was actually talking to her. “It was, well, I saw this thing online and.. never mind” Coiny lightly chuckled from the back of his throat. “It's ok.” He leaned back into his chair, looking around back at his mess, “So what's up?” “Oh not much,” replied Pin, “just..I didn't hear from you today and I wanted to know if anything was up?”

Coiny couldn't help but smile as she talked, the tone of her voice always had that unique effect on him. “Nah, not much,” he replied. “woke up late, then hung out at Firery’s for a few hours. Then I got takeout and then... surfed the web until you called.” “Sounds riveting.” she replied with a sarcastic tone “Yeah, I know right?” Coiny added to the sarcasm. He heard her giggle on the there line. “So what about you?” Coiny asked as he started to clean his mess. “Well I got up around 9 and tended to my garden. Cleaned a bit...Then spent the rest of the day with Leafy and Bubble. Now I'm just getting ready for bed when I realized I haven't heard from you all day.” Coiny nodded. “I see I see, not much more interesting than my day then?” Pin stumbled on her words, “Shut up.” She said playfully. “Alright ok.” Coiny settled, a goofy grin still on his face.

A moment of silence passed. “Soo..” Pin began “Any plans for the next week?” “Next week..?” Coiny echoed, he had an idea what she was leading to. “Next week friday.” She replied more straightforward, “Yeah..? What about it?” his smile grew wider, voice picking up as he tried to sound serious. “It's our anniversary you daft coin!” Pin chortled, “don't tell me you forgot!”  
“Trust me I didn't!” He said in a fake defensive tone “I uh.. already have it all planned out.” His voice fell into a more forced cool and confidence tone. “Alright then, what time, and where?” Pin replied with a little flirty sass. 

This actually stopped Coiny, he had a basic plan for the day, but not something completely planned out. “Uhm..” he could feel Pin smirking smugly on the other line. “How about... outlook hill. The one with the two trees at..seven..thirty, ok?” another second of silence from the other line “sound good!” Pin answered, Coiny sighed a sigh of relief, he could tell from her tone she sounded excited “good and uh…” thoughts were racing through his mind, trying to set up the entire night in his mind “...wear something nice... rememberable.” He added “ok..” Pin said curiously “why?” “Because I want this night to be rememberable” more of, I need a way to hide the ring Coiny thought. “Alright then, I'll try.” Pin wasn't gonna argue.

Coiny stretched and yawned, “Ok, well I think I'm gonna hit the hay, see you then hon, love ya,” “love you too coiny” Coiny instinctively kissed the phone, he could hear a smooch sound on the other side. As he hung up his smile warmed. He looked at his computer, tabs still opened. He'd have to continue tomorrow, but he still had one last thing to do before bed. He looked back at his phone and started a new call.  
“Hey Fiery” he started, “yeah, sorry, I know it's starting to get a little late but..do you know any good jewelers?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oof my first fic, hope this is ok. I have a vague idea on what I want to do with this, but nothing solid yet. I hope to update semi-regualry, but I make no promises.  
> Well, I hope you liked this. If you have any suggestions please tell me.


End file.
